Uroboros Corporation
Uroboros (Uroboros Corporation or Uroboros Corp.) is a mega-corporation that is one of the most powerful companies on Earth, and it is a massive organization that acts as the faceless villainious enemy of Devil May Cry 2. It is headed by its founder and owner, the wealthy present day multimillionaire/sorcerer Arius. They are responsible for the strange goings-ons and demonic attacks on Dumary Island as they seek to the conquer the modern day world, until the entire evil company and its CEO were finally put out of business by both capable devil hunters, Dante, and his new friend and partner-in-crime named Lucia, a member of a clan of half-human/half-demon guardian priests called the Vie de Marli who are the protectors of Dumary Island. About Uroboros Corporation Uroboros is an international public enterprise that began spreading throughout some many other countries including those within the modern day Americas aggressively with it's own many mining and construction companies since itself have first started out as a mining company or a construction business many years ago at the half of the 20th century before it came to Dumary Island. They have originally made their own official logo for them to be recognized by the whole world with an iconic image of a dark blueish, fierce falcon with long sharp wings. In order to proceed with it's work, it began buying up any land that had many ancient ruins. Before long, the Uroboros company and its clandestine people began to be criticized and even accused by the media and scholars for destroying landmarks in spite of itself being one of the most powerful companies on Earth. Although in fact that Uroboros has been given some government contracts from governments of other nations to own whatever the industry needed for funding, construction, research, and security such as owning weapons and vehicles including military vehicles. And they're also into everything including technology, construction, and aeronautics. And also into science including chemistry, and genetics (which also explains the creation of Arius' voluptuous and skillful bodyguards called the Secretaries). Concerning the CEO and founder of Uroboros Corporation, Arius, it is rumored that he has a profound knowledge of archaeology and ancient civilizations. Some say that the fact that his company is digging around ancient ruins somewhere on Dumary Island and his knowledge of these old cultures are related. In fact, some of these rumors were true, though Arius actually studied the occult as well and gain his own supernatural powers from reseaching and learning the ways of the dark arts, thus indeed making himself a full fledge sorcerer indeed. To other people including the fabled Vie de Marli clan (protectors of Dumary Island), underneath the facade of a legitimate multinational conglomerate and a profitable organization, Uroboros Corporation is nothing more than a future corporate dictactorship and even a dangerous conspiracy of ruthless men and women, with its owner and leader Arius as a callous robber baron and a power hungry sorceror who seeks to conquer the modern-day world. Uroboros City A couple of decades later, the Uroboros Corporation came to Dumary Island off the coast of the Americas, to begin mining for ores in spite of their opposition with the Vie de Marli clan, the protectors of Dumary Island. And thus they began to designed and contruct their own "town", a perfect city which is now officially called Uroboros City on the upper grounds on the west side of the island, built around their headquarters called the "Skyscraper Sanctum", a immense modern skyscraper with four trivalent, twin office towers combined and connected by both a more-modern looking pyramid on the ground floor below, and a diamond-shaped building block on the top of the building complex connected by the four towers which act somewhat as support towers as well. Alongside their most prized "creation", they also built built some of their few, owned luxurious hotels (including one with a recognizable Uroboros Corp. logo on its outside high wall). And on the buildings within city streets, attached to the flag poles are flags bearing a different logo of an ancient dragon devouring its tail, yet the logo is of the same company, Uroboros. Far, but close to Uroboros City, the corporation have built a factory placed with its underground subway station that lies directly to an off-shore oil rig on the island as well. Uroboros City may have seems like a grand and wonderous present day metropolis fitted to be one of the biggest and greatest cities on the planet, Uroboros City underneath its modern architecture with its cold and forboding appearance hides such dark secrets and unusual, hidden activities (such as flying mutant harpies and ancient goat-like devils running amok on the city streets, huge simian-like beasts and small monkey-like fiends act as the Uroboros Corporation's "enforcers", secret experiments and illegal projects held in Uroboros' factories, and machines being possessed by strange phantom parasites) that its designers and creators, the Uroboros Corporation themselves, will do everything in their power to bury those dark secrets. Seeking the Power of Argosax The Uroboros Corporation as they told the whole world that the intention for their stay on Dumary Island was to explore and investigate the island's mountains under the pretext of acquiring the "special ores" hidden within the island's interiors; however their true purpose was to search for and recover the legendary treasure of Dumary Island known as the Arcanas. And in doing so, they intent to serve their leader Arius's plan: to perform a summoning ritual using the power of these mystical relics, to awaken an ancient evil known only as Argosax and steal his power. With their president Arius as a new god with unspeakable powers, Uroboros Corp. would no longer be just an average corporation but a brand new empire of corrupt human beings with demonic powers that will bring the entire Earth to its knees. Fortunately their plan backfired and they failed. All because of the ancient clan of human priests with demon blood known as Vie de Marli including Matier and her daughter Lucia with the help of the devil hunter Dante. They and their people fought back and reclaim their homeland from the evil corporate conspiracy when Dante ruined Arius' immortality-inducing ceremony by switching one of the Arcanas with his two-sided coin and fought the evil businessman in battle before he shot him point blank. But later, the portal to the Demon World has partially open when the towers of the Skyscraper Sanctum were hit by a beam of energy and activated and slowly moving away from the pyramid beneath them, to only become seperate and the diamond block on the top of the building was no more as it may have been completely sucked into the Netherworld because of the portal was unstable. all that happened because of the ritual at the solar eclipse, even though the ceremony was incomplete. After the doorway to the dark realm was closed when Dante entered it to face the impartially-summoned Argosax, Arius suddenly came back from beyond the grave and remerged as a ferocious undead demon he had been transmutated into. Now he's hellbent on revenge against not only Dante for killing him, but also the one person who was his defected former "creation" Chi (X). But Lucia (now her true name) continues to face her 'creator' and sworn enemy alone. Then he went under another and yet hideous transformation into a most twisted beast whose appearance was the most unsightly of devils before facing Lucia in a destroyed rift within the citystreets. But still Lucia fought back and put this abomination to an end. And so, the corrupt madman Arius was finally dead, and his industrial empire Uroboros Corporation was no more. Trivia *The name of the evil public corporation Uroboros aside from its logo of a falcon, is the corruption of the spelling/or misspelling of the Ouroboros which is an ancient symbol depicting a dragon or serpent devouring its own tail, which generally symbolizes circularity or infinity, and is frequently used in alchemy which the international conglomerate and its CEO Arius are also characterized by because of their research and long-standing experience in magic and technology. *Uroboros aside from its form of a company in Devil May Cry 2, has been used in other Capcom games, some of which having connections to Resident Evil where a highly evolved virus designed by the Umbrella Corporation, shared this name. Mega Man ZX: Advent has a machine of this name. In the Marvel versus Capcom games, this is also a fighting move. Category:Evil Corporations Category:Devil May Cry Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Capcom Villains